Tangled: Intertwined Love
by Zack1187
Summary: Sometimes in life you're left with a choice. It can come in twenty years, or forty. But when that choice comes, whatever answer you find, it will change you. For the better, or worse. Oliver was just looking for a place to hide while he was on the run, he didn't expect to find someone who he really connected with. One-Shot. Slight AU.


**_Hey guys! I've been busy. I actually wrote this for school, which ended a while ago. I figured, fuck it. I'll just post it here. Kind of just a story I wrote, it is a bit controversial. I would say why, but that would ruin the surprise. My goal here is to make you question your own morality, and what you believe is right, and wrong. Anyway, I'll shut up, so you can enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I dont own Tangled, or Dragon Age. Its kind of obvious I don't, but still._**

 _You know, life turns out funny sometimes, all the good things, and all the bad things. You need them all to continue in your life. This story is full of them._

Oliver ran through the rain, it was coming down in heavy torrents with little to no chance of letting up soon. He stopped for a moment and let out a breath, he looked around searching for some form of shelter. He saw a curtain of vines hanging down, but it seemed like nothing was behind it. He moved to it quickly, and sure enough it was some form of shelter.

He fell on the ground, and wiped his brow. He leaned against the cold hard rock, and shut his eyes for a moment. Memories of how he got here surfacing, bringing unwanted feelings upon him, he shook his head, as if to shake the memories, and feelings away from his mind.

He opened his eyes, emerald orbs shining slightly in the darkness. He looked around, and saw vines on the other side of the shelter. He crawled over to them, and moved them out of the way with his hands. He saw a tower in the distance. Good, that was for sure safe shelter.

He hesitated for a moment, before he darted out of his shelter, heading for the tower, as fast as his feet could carry him. Through the pouring rain he heard several voices yelling out. No doubt looking for him, no surprise there. He tripped over his feet, and flipped onto his back, sliding down a large hill. Once he came to a stop, he turned around and smiled slightly.

"That was a nice way to travel, relaxation, and speed all in one." He said out loud before taking off for the tower once again, he reached the base of it, and searched all around, no signs of any usable entrance. He let out a breath and looked up, there was an open window.

"Hey! Is anyone there? I need shelter please!" He yelled, for a few minutes there was no response, he was about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Here! Grab on!" A feminine voice called, he turned around to see a golden hair like rope fall from the window. He hummed, he had never seen rope like this before, and it did feel an awful lot like hair. He couldn't complain, he just needed shelter. So he climbed the hair like rope without much thought, pulling himself inside. It was dark all around, he looked around for the person who threw the rope, it seemed to be on a hook of some sort, and led into the darkness of the room.

"Is anyone here?" he wondered aloud, waiting patiently for some sort of answer. This was the epitome of creepy, he could be killed here. All of a sudden someone stepped from the darkness. It definitely wasn't who he was expecting.

It was a girl, a cute blonde, with big green eyes. Her hair was probably the most notable thing, as it seemed to be long. Way too long, it flowed down her back, the out of the shadows and onto the hook, hanging out the window of the tower. Oliver furrowed his brows, what was going on here?

"Just me…" She answered, her voice young and lively. He examined her further, wearing a purple dress, and no shoes.

"Is that your hair?" He asked, she nodded, and pulled it back, he turned and watched as her hair slid back into the tower, the part that was outside was drenched. He frowned. "Sorry about that, does it hurt?" He questioned concerned, she shook her head.

"No, it's so long it doesn't bother me if it gets pulled like that." She answered him, looking around nervously.

"Well, okay… I'm sorry to bother you like this, but the rain out there is almost unbearable." He told her, she shook her head, she looked extremely nervous at Oliver's presence. "Um… Are you okay?" He questioned her, her eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly.

"No, no! It's fine, trust me… It's just that… Well, it's only been me and my mom here for my entire life, I've never met another person before." She told him, he stared at her wide eyed.

"Wait, are you serious?" He asked, she nodded meekly. He hummed, and scratched his head. "Well… I honestly don't know where to continue from that…" He trailed off, she smiled at him slightly.

"Well, what's your name?" She asked, he smiled at her.

"Oliver, and you?" He replied quickly.

"Rapunzel." She answered with a curtsey. He looked around as lightning struck, lighting up the room. He smiled.

"Did you paint those?" He asked, she stared at him confused for a moment before realizing what he was asking, she smiled.

"Yeah, when you're cooped up for eighteen years, you learn to keep yourself occupied. I love painting." She told him, he smiled at her.

"It's good to be passionate about something. They say, that a life without passion isn't a life at all." He told her, she scrunched up her features.

"Who says that?" She asked, he chuckled for a moment before stopping. He furrowed his brows, and pursed his lips.

"Well…" He trailed off, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "I don't know… Someone must have said it at some point… I know I've heard it before." He answered, she giggled.

"You sound like you've travelled all over."

"I have. I tried to at least, much to the dismay of my overprotective parents, they never wanted me to explore, thought I would get lost… I've always had a good sense of direction though."

"You did find this place."

"That's right. I didn't expect to find a pretty girl in here however." He said, with a slight smirk, she blushed, and looked away, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat.

"You must be tired, I should get you a chair… My first guest, and I'm already a terrible host…" She trailed off, before Oliver could respond she dashed into the darkness. A few moments later, she lit a lantern for light, near a table.

"Why did you have the lights out?" Oliver asked, moving over to the table. It was stupid of him to say that, she had never met another person before, and he was hitting on her. Or maybe she had, and was lying. He couldn't be sure, but she didn't seem like the type to lie, and her body language gave nothing away.

"I was in my room." She answered him, he hummed. "Mother always told me that most people were selfish… So, why aren't you?"

"Who says that I'm not?" He asked with a smirk, she smiled.

"Are you?"

"I'd like to think not, some people might disagree. It's all a matter of perspective." He answered her, she hummed, and moved about the room, lighting more lanterns until the entire room was illuminated. She also moved to the window and closed it, he just watched her as she darted around the room.

"You seem nice enough to me… So, do you want some water, or anything?" She asked, standing in front of him awkwardly, he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He told her quickly. She gave him a half smile, and sat down across form him.

"So, where have you traveled to?" She asked him, he hummed.

"All over. I've been to three different Kingdoms, tried to explore as much as I could." He answered with a smile.

"That sounds amazing! I wish I could have a life like that! To be honest, I'm kind of sick of being stuck here, but its home." She told him with a smile, he returned the gesture.

"The best part was seeing all the different sights. I've travelled to a large palace in the desert… I've been to the lost winter city of Mordith. I've explored a temple deep in the jungle… All of it was amazing." He told her with a warm smile, she widened her gaze with each new place.

"I wish I could have seen all that."

"Maybe I could take you sometime? If you want?" He offered, she smiled at him.

"I would… But… What I really want to see is the floating lights!"

"The one's they release every year for the lost princess?"

"Is that what they're for?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yeah. A long time ago someone broke into the castle and stole the princess. So, the King and Queen…" He paused, saying their names resentfully. She gave him a confused look at his sudden change in demeanor. "Anyway, they release them every year in hopes that she'll come back." He finished his explanation.

"Well, all I know is that they're beautiful, and I want to see them up close."

"I could take you, if you want? Though we would have to be careful." He told her, she gave him a confused stare. "I won't trouble you with exactly what happened, let's just say that me and the Kingdom aren't really on good terms." He told her, she hummed.

"I'd love to go but… My mother would never allow it."

"Sometimes you have to be a little rebellious. Spending your entire life here is no way to live." He told her, she took a deep breath.

"You're right. We should go… But tomorrow, when it's not raining."

"I agree, no hurry to get back out there."

"So! Since you're staying for the night, I should show you where you can sleep!" She said, he nodded and followed her out of the main room. She led him to a bedroom, and gestured to the bed.

"Nice bed…"

"Yeah, I figured we could share it tonight." She said, her cheeks flushing bright red, he gave her a look.

"Well, I could always sleep on the floor." He suggested, she shook her head.

"No! You're my guest, you deserve to sleep in a bed, I just thought I could sleep with you… Not like that, just sleep near you, in the same bed." She stammered, he laughed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to sharing the bed with someone like you." He flirted with her, she blushed.

"Me neither." She said, looking in his eyes, he smiled. They stayed like that for a long while. Oliver cleared his throat before looking at the bed.

"So, now that we've got that established, what do you want to do?" He asked, she hummed.

"I don't know… Um, are you hungry?" She asked, he nodded.

"I could eat."

"Let me make you something then!"

"You don't have to…" He trailed off as she rushed away, he sighed, and moved to follow her. She was in the kitchen, darting around. He just shook his head, and leaned against the wall.

"You know, I'm really glad you found this place! It's so boring being all alone. What about you? Are you all alone?" Rapunzel asked him with a blush, he gave her a look.

"What do you mean? I was travelling alone, though I usually have a partner."

"A partner, partner, or a travel partner?"

"Well, she's a friend of mine. We're not together, though we do get taken as so quite often… Wait, were you asking if we were dating?" Oliver questioned her, she blushed and nodded. "God no! I think she'd kill me if I tried anything!" Oliver exclaimed. Rapunzel widened her eyes.

"That's… scary. Why not though?"

"I can't really say why. It's private." He replied coolly, she shrugged. "So, you said you and your mother lived here… But, where is she?"

"Oh, she's out. Somewhere, she doesn't tell me half the time. She's supposed to be back tomorrow." Rapunzel told him, he hummed.

"I see." He responded with a slight chuckle.

 _ **-Intertwined Love-**_

"Sir, should we make camp for the night? We cannot keep going in this weather." A soldier exclaimed, their Commander turned on him, dressed in full plate armor, with a golden sun on the chest. They raised their hand, telling their men to stop. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet." A voice rang out, the Commander lifted their helmet, and shook their head. Pale skin, dark caramel eyes, and short brown hair. She glared at her men. "Set up camp. If I hear a single complaint, you will be punished." She told them. Before directing her gaze on the soldier who spoke out. "You, blue eyes, come with me." She ordered in a feminine, but authorative voice.

She strut away, not even bothering to check if he was following her, though she knew he was. She inspired fear, and respect from her men.

"What is it sir?" He asked once they stopped under a tree. She glared at him.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" She questioned, he gulped, and stood at attention.

"No sir!"

"Then why are you speaking? Unacceptable, fifty pushups, now." She ordered, he nodded and began to do her will, she glared at him.

"Seven… Eight… Nine… Te-" He is interrupted by a boot shoving him down, he angled his head, and looked up at his commander.

"What's wrong? Continue you filthy maggot." She ordered him, he winced, and tried to push her foot up. He wasn't strong enough, and ended up being shoved flat onto the ground. "Some things you just can't change. Do you recognize this? You will never be able to move my boot. Just as we will never find Oliver at this rate. He is too quick, too seasoned of a traveler. He knows how to hide." She told the soldier, taking her foot off his back. "Get up." She ordered him. He obeyed.

"So, is all this for nothing?" He asked, she hummed.

"With our current number, we are too slow, too noticeable. I am going to take you, and two others, we will find Oliver."

"Who are the others?" He questioned.

"Miracolina, and Garth. Those two are the ones I trust the most, besides yourself." She explained, he furrowed his brows.

"Why do you trust me sir?"

"I can see your intentions are pure. You have a good heart, blue eyes." She replied, placing her hand on his shoulder, he smiled up at her.

"Thank you Commander." He said gratefully, she huffed.

"Don't thank me yet." She told him, before moving back to the others. They had set up camp. She retired to her tent, and slept through the rain. She woke up the next day, and called Miracolina, Garth, and Carver to her tent.

"What is this about sir?" Miracolina asked respectfully, her commander gave her an annoyed look.

"This is about loyalty. I need to know something… Do you trust me, as your commander? Do you agree to defer to my judgments, no matter your personal preference? Are you willing to lay your lives down if need be? If I asked you to kill someone you loved, because of love… Would you do it?" She questioned them.

"I speak for all of us, when I say that we would follow your anywhere Commander. Wherever you lead us. No matter the cost, we are willing to pay it." Carver answered. She looked to the others, who nodded in agreement with his words.

"Good." She said, with a slight smile on her face.

 _ **-Intertwined Love-**_

"If you want to see the lights we need to leave now." Oliver told Rapunzel, who nodded. It was early in the morning, and her mother still hadn't returned, she was reluctant about leaving.

"But what if she gets here, and I'm gone?"

"Then we deal with it later." He told her with a smile, she let out a sigh, and nodded. She threw her hair on the hook, and Oliver slid down it.

She went to do so herself, she got about halfway down before panicking, and letting go, falling fast, she covered her head, she screamed. Oliver caught her, and she opened her eyes, looking at him, he gave her a bright smile.

"I'll always be there to bail my friends out." He explained, she smiled at him, and kept staring into his eyes. He really was a genuinely nice, and trust worthy person. She flushed a bright red when she realized he was still holding her, and they were staring at each other.

"You can put me down now… I'm okay." She whispered meekly, he blushed, and nodded, placing her back on the ground. He moved away from her, scratching the back of his head, and coughing.

"Um… Yeah, so we need to go through there, and then we're good. I know how to get back fast." He told her, she nodded and followed after him.

"Thank you for doing this." She said, he turned around, and offered a smile.

"No problem." He replied, with a big smile. She smiled back, and picked up her pace to catch up with him, they moved through the vines, and out into the main forest. They walked along the path, chatting happily away.

Rapunzel pointed to a brightly colored bird, and ended up bumping into Oliver. She blushed and apologized, he responded by bumping into her with a smirk. She glared at him, and bumped into him harder this time, he applied the same force back to her. This continued for several minutes before they both burst out laughing at how stupid they were being.

"It's amazing that we get along so well!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You're a beautiful girl, and I'm exceedingly charming. It makes sense to me." Oliver told her, she blushed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're right, I am beautiful." She told him, he glared at her slightly.

"I am very charming! I've been making you blush since we met!"

"Okay, you can make me blush, but… I've never had a relationship, I've read about them though! It all seems like a story. Boy meets girl, and they fall in love, and live happily ever after." Rapunzel pointed out, he hummed.

"I wouldn't go all the way to love yet. You're great and all but…" He stopped, as he heard something faint in the distance, Rapunzel just looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Shh." He said quickly. He listened as the voices got louder, his eyes widened as he recognized one. He looked around, and saw a small passage, where they could hide. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand, and rushed her over to it, he shoved her inside, and followed her through. They made it deeper into the hiding spot, with just enough room to face each other, their chests were pressed against each other.

"Wha-" Rapunzel is cut off by Oliver covering her mouth with his hand, shushing her once again. They quickly adopted a breathing routine. Oliver would breathe in, and Rapunzel would breathe out. Soon enough Oliver saw them. Four guards, he recognized all of them. Or at least, he had a good idea of who they were.

One was his friend, Commander Gemini Calder. She was the decorated soldier of Corona. She was the most trusted guard in the Kingdom, most of the time she served as a Personal Guard to the monarchy. The others he'd seen in passing when travelling with Gemini.

"You've got a long way to go before you get where I am." Gemini told Carver, who glared up at her.

"I could do it, it's not like you're too much older. How old are you exactly Commander?"

"Never ask a woman that." She answered him in a flat voice, stopping short. She scrunched her face up, and looked around. "Something smells familiar." She said, looking around. Oliver panicked, and looked around, he grabbed a large leaf, and pulled it down, hiding them from view. Gemini looked down the narrow hiding place and saw a leaf. There was probably something back there, but they couldn't access it in armor, and she wouldn't sacrifice safety for some lead that was probably a dead end… Or maybe that wasn't the reason she looked away.

"Is it Ollie?" Miracolina asked, Gemini glanced at her. Miracolina was the youngest guard in the kingdom. Seventeen. Blonde hair tied in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Garth was older however, he had been a guard for twenty years now. His face was scarred, and weathered with the evidence of years of hard work. Dull green eyes, and brown hair, with a few streaks of grey coming from his temples.

"Yes. He's close. Though, he isn't around here." Gemini said, glancing at the hiding spot for a brief moment before looking back to her soldiers. "Let's get going, we'll follow his scent until we lose it." Gemini ordered them, striding off. Carver, Miracolina, and Garth followed her without question. Once they were far enough away Oliver, and Rapunzel came out from their hiding place. Gemini let a small smile slip onto her face, before hiding it once again. The others couldn't see her, and they were too wrapped up in their conversation to turn around. If they had, the story would have been simpler.

"That was close." Rapunzel whispered, Oliver nodded, and looked at Gemini's back. She must have decided to walk away, he had never been able to hide from her. She always knew where he was, this was no exception. But why did she let him go? No matter, that wasn't important now, what was important was escaping.

"Come on." Oliver said, grabbing Rapunzel's hand, and darting off. She blushed but went along with him eagerly. When they were far enough away after running for ten minutes or so, they stopped, and started walking once again. "That was a close one…" Oliver muttered, Rapunzel smiled at him, then quickly blushed, realizing that his hand was still holding hers as they waked.

"You can let go now…" Rapunzel trailed off, Oliver looked at her confused, before looking down, he released her hand, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Looking away from her, as his cheeks turned a slight red.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it was fine. You didn't have to, I was just saying… You didn't have to." Rapunzel told him awkwardly. Oliver gave her a big smile, and took her hand.

"Your right, I don't have to… I want to." He told her, she smiled at him. They continued walking towards the kingdom, throughout the day, they made small talk, and laughed together. Sharing stories from their lives. They saw it in the distance as the sun had begun to set, the Kingdom of Corona.

"We still have a whole day to spend in the Kingdom." Rapunzel noted as they laid in the forest after nightfall. Since Oliver was being hunted by the guards, they couldn't safely enter the kingdom to stay in an inn. So they slept outside, well inside of a cave.

"I can show you some of the sights… I grew up there, so I know all the best spots." He told her with a gloating smile, she smiled at him, and laid down. Using her arm as a pillow, he did the same. Rapunzel shivered.

"I'm cold."

"You can come over here. Body heat and all that." Oliver told her, Rapunzel blushed and moved over to him, laying her head on his chest. She smiled to herself.

"It is a little warmer." She told her, he chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. She pressed herself against him, to get warmer.

"Goodnight Rapunzel." He told her before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Both of them dreamt of the other, a life together, forever. It was an odd feeling that neither had felt, nor were they truly prepared for. Considering what it lead to.

 _ **-Intertwined Love-**_

"How could Oliver have disappeared so easily?" Carver wondered aloud as the four sat around a fire. Gemini just stared into it, thinking. Not really caring what the others were talking about.

"He was trained by the best." Garth noted, throwing a glance at Gemini, who didn't bother to give any indication that she noticed this, or cared.

"I hope he's okay…" Miracolina said, looking up at the night sky. This caused Gemini to smile.

"Oh, wherever he is, he's okay. I know it." She said, Carver gave her a look.

"You almost sound like you know where he is." Carver pointed out, Gemini glared into the fire, her smile fading fast.

"I don't. But I know him." Gemini told him sternly, Carver nodded. Garth's gaze lingered on her, longer than she'd liked, but she didn't give any indication of this. Eventually Garth looked away, with a huff. They heard some rustling in the bushes, everyone grabbed their weapons, and got into defensive stances.

A few moments later a woman emerged from the bushes, followed by a dwarf, an elf, and another woman. The dwarf wore a coat, with his chest hair exposed, surprisingly he was beardless. The elf was skinny, and petite, with a staff on her back, in bright white armor. The woman in the back had two dagger on her back, her white, short outfit contrasting with her darker skin. She had a blue bandana on her head, and another around her waist.

The woman in front had short black hair, pale blue eyes, and a pale skin tone. Dressed in grey armor, with a fur collar, and a staff on her back. She had a streak of blood across her nose, and a big smile when she saw Carver.

"Sister?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"That's Champion Sister to you." She corrected him, he glared at her, and put his weapon down. The others did the same. Gemini looked at the Champion.

"What are you doing here?" Gemini questioned. The Champion smiled at her.

"Exploring. Might as well before we return to Kirkwall." The Champion answered. Gemini nodded, eying her companions suspiciously. The dwarf looked slightly shady, but he had a bright smile. The elf just looked naive and innocent, but something about her was off. And in the back was a known criminal, former pirate. Self-proclaimed Queen of Pirates in fact.

"I didn't know the Champion of Kirkwall was your sister." Miracolina said, Carver gave her an exhausted look.

"I would have preferred it stayed that way."

"Love you too Carver." The Champion said, Carver rolled his eyes. "Well, we were just seeing what the commotion was, we'd best get back to it."

"Where are you going?" Miracolina asked curiously, the Champion gave her a cheeky grin.

"You know, wherever. Specifically North Wherever, I hear it's warm there. Why, exactly? Helping people, and killing people are what I'm best at." The Champion remarked before leaving, her companions followed her. Gemini gave Carver a look.

"Your sister is visiting?"

"Regrettably. I'd rather we not talk about this, if you don't mind." He said, Gemini shrugged.

"Put out that fire, time to turn in for the night." Gemini told them, ignoring Carver's response. The three soldiers followed her command.

 _ **-Intertwined Love-**_

Rapunzel awoke, and felt cold. She opened her eyes, and saw the cave empty. She frowned, wondering where Oliver was. She got up, and moved out of the cave to see Oliver standing there, looking at the kingdom. She walked up next to him and let out a cute yawn. The sun wasn't exactly up yet, but it was coming soon.

"Morning." Rapunzel said, Oliver just stared at the kingdom for a few moments more before breaking out of his daze, and smiling at her.

"Morning to you too. You sleep well?"

"The best! I had a dream that we… That we…" She trailed off, he looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. She blushed.

"That we were… Together… Intimately, we lived in a castle, and it was magical, and beautiful, and I'm sorry, this all sounds really stupid. We just met, and it was fake, a dream, not like it can actually happen… Right?" Rapunzel asked, Oliver chuckled and smiled at her.

"It could happen, if you want it to." He told her, she widened her eyes, and blushed, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't be opposed… If you're not at least." She said, he chuckled. "What's so funny?" She demanded, he just laughed even harder as her voice shifted from timid to angry in a second.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be. Just relax." He advised her, she took a deep breath. "I'm glad you feel that way." He told her, she blinked, and stared at him.

"You… Feel that way too?" She wondered, he smirked and nodded. She shook her head, with a glare. "And you made me say it first! Chivalry is so dead!" She complained loudly, Oliver chuckled as she turned away from him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, holding her tight.

"Sorry, you still like me?" Oliver asked with a pout, Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, feelings don't just go away." Rapunzel told him, he smiled.

"Good. Don't freak out on me." He told her, she nodded. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. It only lasted for a brief moment, before he pulled away. Afraid to push her too far. "How was that?" He asked, she just stared up at him.

"My first kiss…" She trailed off, Oliver looked at her, and moved her back on her feet so he wasn't holding her.

"Really? I'm kind of honored to be your first kiss. Hope you had a pleasant experience." He told her with a smile. She blushed.

"What about you? Was that your first kiss?" She questioned him, he just shook his head.

"No. I've never saw a sunrise before however."

"Really?" She asked, he nodded she smiled at him, and grabbed his arm. They looked out at the horizon. "I'm kind of honored to be with you, hope you have a pleasant experience." She repeated his words from before, he smiled at her. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes, watching as the sun slowly rose.

"I told you! It was up here! It's always been up here, you just have a bad sense of directions." They heard a feminine voice call, they turned and saw a blonde girl walk out of the forest, behind her was a teen, the same age with brown hair, and exhausted features.

"I was wrong, you happy now?" He asked, she shrugged, and gave him a smile.

"I'm always happy with you Love. Come on, we're missing it!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and yanking him to the edge, next to the new couple. The blonde didn't even notice their presence, but the teen did.

"Violet, maybe we should go." He suggested, Violet turned to him with a glare.

"No! I've been all over the woods last night, trying to find this place! Now shut up and let me watch the sunrise!" She ordered him decisively, turning around, watching the sunrise. The teen looked to Oliver, and Rapunzel with a frown.

"Sorry. She's loud and insensitive. I'm Vincent, this is my Fiancé, Violet." Vincent greeted, holding out his hand, Oliver shook it quickly.

"It's fine." He told him, Vincent smiled, and turned, watching the sunset. Violet grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer, falling against him comfortably. He smiled, and kissed her cheek, she giggled.

"You're distracting me Love." She told him, Vincent just smiled. The two couples stood and watched the sunrise together, once the magic faded, Violet turned to the new couple. "So, who are you two?" Violet questioned.

"Oliver, and Rapunzel." Oliver told them, Violet smiled at them.

"Well, Ollie, and… I can't think of anything for you yet… Anyway, we were just going into town to meet our friends, want to come and hang out with us?" Violet asked, Oliver gave her a look.

"You normally invite people to things, without knowing anything about them?" Oliver questioned, Violet glared at him.

"Would you prefer I broke into your mind, and searched your heart to see if you're a decent person?" Violet asked him, he gave her a confused look. Vincent laughed nervously.

"Honey, we don't talk about that." Vincent told her, she glared at him, and stuck her finger in her face.

"Don't you _'Honey'_ me! I'm just conversing with people!" Violet yelled, Rapunzel laughed nervously.

"I have power of the Heart, and Memories. I can shatter your mind, and break your heart." Violet explained, Oliver nodded.

"That's not a terrifying thought, but I'm down for hanging out with you guys." Oliver told her, Violet smiled at Vincent in a gloating manner.

"See, I'm very approachable."

"You basically threatened him." Vincent pointed out, Violet literally waved him off.

"You two just get together?" Violet asked, Rapunzel, and Oliver nodded. "I could tell, your colors match up, but they aren't blended completely yet… I can see love, and it manifests in colored auras surrounding people. You know, having powers over the heart has its perks." She told them. Oliver nodded.

"Right. Like I said, not terrifying. Let's go, I want to meet your friends." Oliver told them, Violet smiled at the couple, and began to walk away. Vincent let out a breath and followed her, Rapunzel and Oliver followed them quickly.

The four walked into the village, Oliver insisted that they take alleyways, so he could more easily hide from guards, Violet agreed without question, she liked to be sneaky. They made their way to town square before the four emerged. They could get lost in a sea of people, with little chance of Oliver being caught.

"Who're these two?" A girl asked, she had dark blonde hair, in a French braid, and deep blue eyes. Next to her stood a boy with black hair, and dark grey eyes.

"This is Oliver, and Rapunzel. You two, these two are Princess Ellie, and her suitor Franklin, our friends." Violet introduced the two couples, Oliver shook their hands, as did Rapunzel.

"These guys joining us today, and for the Lights?" Franklin asked, Violet shrugged.

"If they want to. We should start though, I'm bored." Violet told him, he rolled his eyes.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked, Violet smiled at her.

"We're just going to have fun, play a few games during the day, then go to the Castle and watch the Lights." Violet informed her, Oliver shifted uncomfortably at the idea.

"I'm kind of wanted by the guards so… I'll pass." He told them, Franklin appraised him with a look.

"Then we'll stay with you." Franklin told him, with a smile. Violet smirked at him.

"Oh, Frankie shows his soft side!" She exclaimed loudly, Franklin glared at her.

"Don't call me that." He reminded her, she just laughed at him. They all joined in, her laugh proving dangerously contagious. They spent the entire day together, running around town, playing hide and seek, dancing, getting food, and just having a genuinely good time. It was almost time for the floating lights.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The group was sitting on the edge of a cliff, the same place where they watched the sunrise earlier. Oliver smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"I told you I'd get you here." He told her, she looked at him and smiled, kissing him. At that moment everything went wrong.

"Oliver!" A stern voice called out, Oliver turned around to see Gemini, and her three soldiers. He frowned, and stood up, facing her. They had finally caught up to him.

"Gemini? What, you here to take me back?" He asked, Rapunzel looked up at him worried. This couldn't happen now, they were just about to watch the lights! She stood up, and took her place beside him. As did the others.

"I was planning on it…" Gemini told him, glaring at the ground, she hadn't looked up yet, and when she did she saw Rapunzel holding onto Oliver's arm in a loving way. As she examined Rapunzel, a realization slowly downed on her.

"You're not really going to take him away are you?" Rapunzel asked, Gemini stared at her like she was a ghost.

"What's your name?" Gemini questioned, Garth had noticed it too, and his suspicions were growing. Had they finally found their lost princess? It sure seemed like it, but if they had… That meant…

"Rapunzel, and I'm not going to let you take him away, I just got him." She said fiercely, holding onto him tighter. Oliver looked at her and smiled, kissing her softly.

"Whatever happens we'll ma-"

"Oliver! That's your sister!" Gemini yelled, Oliver blinked and looked at Rapunzel.

"What?" They both exclaimed. Garth stepped forward.

"That's right, we finally found the lost princess, and she's involved with her brother…" Garth remarked, Rapunzel just stared at Oliver.

"Come here Rapunzel, I'll show you proof. That isn't your natural hair color." Gemini told her, pulling out a sharp dagger. Rapunzel stepped forward, Gemini turned her around so she was looking at Oliver. Gemini grabbed Rapunzel's long blonde hair, and bunched it together, before cutting it all off in one swift motion. It fell, and her hair transitioned from golden to brown, the same shade as Oliver's.

"How could this happen?" Vincent wondered, Oliver let out a sigh.

"Figures… I finally find a girl I really like, and connect with, and she's my sister…"

"Rapunzel was lost to us, Oliver was too young to remember her. That's why he was out here, his parents were convinced someone would take him too, eventually it all blew up, and Oliver ran away, he never liked being cooped up. I attempted to ease his concerns about it, but it wasn't enough. We were set out to find him before he got himself killed." Gemini explained.

"I can't believe this…" Rapunzel muttered, as tears came to her eyes. Oliver frowned, he hated to see her hurting like this, because of him. They were related… but they didn't know, they fell in love before that.

"Nothing has to change." He tried to reason with her, she just stared at him.

"Of course it has to change! I can't be with my brother!"

"You said it yourself… Feelings don't stop, we didn't even know about this, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Isn't Incest wrong by default?" Miracolina asked, Violet glared at her.

"Their colors match, I don't see it as wrong, they didn't know, and even if they had known they couldn't help it, you can't help who you fall in love with… Trust me…" Violet muttered, Vincent nodded, before he realized she kind of insulted him.

"Hey!"

"She's right… Rapunzel, I don't care about any of this, I know what I feel for you is real, and I'm sorry, but I won't give up. I don't care if it's wrong, or we're related, I just care about you." Oliver explained, Rapunzel took several deep breaths, and stared at him.

"It's just not fair…" Rapunzel whispered weakly, Oliver stepped forward, and gripped her shoulders.

"I'll do whatever you want… So, what do you want to do?" He asked her gently, she stared into his eyes. Only a shade darker than hers, the family resemblance clearly seen now that it was revealed.

"I… I want to be with you… But how can I?" She asked, he smiled at her, and cupped her face, making her look at him.

"We can go slow… Figure it out as we go…" He offered, she smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. Reveling in how good it felt, but it was supposed to be wrong. It sure didn't feel that way.

"You couldn't do it here." Gemini pointed out.

"You could come with us?" Ellie offered, Franklin smiled at them.

"No… I think we should travel the world." Oliver said brightly, Rapunzel smiled.

"You're seriously going to let them go?" Garth asked, Gemini glared at him.

"No. You're going to let us go. I'm going to make sure they are safe. I am under orders to protect the Royal Family, these two are members of it, I cannot abandon them. Carver, I would ask that you take my position." Gemini said, looking to Garth. "Would you like my position as Captain of the Guard?"

"No… I'm too old for that. Let Miracolina do it." Garth told them, breathing in deeply. "I'd like to travel with you Ellie, been too long since I've seen Mantriella." He said, Ellie looked at him curiously. Before she recognized him.

"Garth! My daddy was just talking about you!" Garth smiled.

"I'd like that." He said, Oliver took a deep breath, he looked at Gemini.

"I can't believe this all happened because I ran away… I found my sister, ended up falling for her… And we're still together."

"I'm glad, I don't care if we're related. It's like you said right, sometimes you have to be a little rebellious." Rapunzel said, Oliver smiled at her, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I like that short hair on you, it looks way better." He said, she smiled and kissed him.

"Oliver look!" Rapunzel exclaimed as the first of the lanterns flew up, everyone moved to the edge, watching as thousands of lanterns, from all across the Kingdom rose up. It was a magnificent sight, like a slice of the night sky, right there tangible in front of them.

Rapunzel smiled and leaned on Oliver's shoulder, the two stood there watching all the lanterns that were meant for her, Oliver smiled, and looked at her.

"Happy birthday." He told her, she smiled and blushed, as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled brightly at him. "Make a wish…" He said, she smiled even wider, and leaned in, kissing him once again.

"It already came true… I love you, Oliver." Rapunzel told him, he chuckled and smiled at her.

"I love you too…" He said, before smirking. "Didn't I tell you I was exceedingly charming?" He asked, she giggled, and kissed him. Even the Longest of Long-Shots, has a chance at happiness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied, leaning against him. The two shared a love so strong, that nothing could break it, nothing could come between it. Not even the shattering revelation that they were brother and sister, Prince, and Princess of Corona. Together they would turn this rather ordinary life into something extraordinary, they were on the best adventure in the world.

 _ **I'll admit, I based that last line off of a story I read. It worked so well there, and I give all credit to MetalChocobo for that last sentence. She wrote it first, I merely wrote it here because it fit. But, other than that, what did you think? Are they right for staying together? Are they wrong?**_


End file.
